


Ice Cream

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A trip to get ice cream takes a turn.Or, what happens when a pregnant Ellie drops her ice cream.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



> From:  
> http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/181927623941/bishop-maybe-we-werent-meant-to-last-but-i

Walking along the sidewalk away from the ice cream shop, Nick barely touched his ice cream as he watched the woman beside him enthusiastically lick her own cone. Talk about distracting. 

He hadn't even  _ wanted _ ice cream, it was still chilly outside the warm weather not yet gracing them with its presence but when your pregnant girlfriend wants a certain places ice cream, you let her have it. Nick would have been fine not buying any for himself but he knew Ellie would be hesitant on eating her own if she was the only one. 

But now his own ice cream left his mind as Ellie, one hand resting on her growing bump and the other wrapped around her cone, practically glowed with happiness just from that one simple thing. 

Or she was until she went to turn the cone around only for it to slip out of her hand, dropping to the ground.

Nick froze.

Ellie gaped at her beloved ice cream now smashed on the ground.

He was so busy waiting for the tears that had become common to come that he had missed the first part of her ‘speech’. 

“-Maybe we weren't meant to be, but I guess I'll never know. You were taken away far too soon, and that's not fair because there were so many more things I wanted to experience with you.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, an odd look on his face. 

“...It's just a dropped ice cream cone.”

Ellie's head whipped around, glare in place. “Can you just stop please? This is a very emotional time for me.”

He sighed and without thinking about it, held out his own ice cream cone. Her eyes lit up as she took it. But then her eyes started watering and he had to bite the inside of his cheek from groaning out loud.

Nick wasn't sure he'd ever get use to the sight of Ellie Bishop crying. Before the pregnancy started messing with her hormones (though she literally only cried about food of all things), he could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen her cry. 

After Qasim died when he stopped by her apartment with an arm full of junk food, during the time McGee and Gibbs were missing, Reeves dying, and when they saw their baby for the first and heard it's heartbeat. 

“Nick-” She sniffled. “You're so kind.”

“Uh sure but it’s just a-”

“Marry me?”

Nick blinked at her, his face looking as if she was speaking a language he didn’t understand.

Ellie then laughed and shook her head. “Wait a second, why am I asking? You’re doing it anyway!”

“What-” His eyes widened almost comically. 

Taking a quick lick of her new ice cream, she nodded to herself. “Okay first we need to call my mom and tell her, she’s amazing at planning weddings-”

Nick stood frozen in spot even as Ellie started walking away, talking a mile a minute.

“Wha- that- I- huh?!” He stammered to himself, too much in shock at her words to realize he was standing alone until he heard Ellie’s voice saying ‘Hey mom guess what!’.

His head snapped in her direction to see her holding the phone to her ear.

“Wait Ellie!” 

Nick ran.

“Nick and I are getting married!”

“ELLIE!”


End file.
